War of the Gods: Wrath of the Horsemen
by John The Adventurer
Summary: The War of the Gods is now in full swing as the first Horseman of the Apocalypse, War, pits the various factions against each other. Percy, Jason, Carter, and James rush to Vatican city to acquire a cache of secret weapons to use against the demon armies, but will they be able to get the weapons before the other Horsemen rise? Third after Game Changer and The Quest Begins
1. Introduction: Previously

War of the Gods: Wrath of the Horsemen

Introduction: Previously, on War of the Gods

**PERCY**

After defeating Gaea and the giants, we thought that all of our troubles were over. The Greek and Roman camps were at peace, the monsters were running for the hills, and I thought I would finally be able to enjoy some alone time with my girlfriend Annabeth. Then a new kid arrived at camp, one with a unique origin. Not long after he showed up a dark shadowy being came threatening the end of the world, and Rachael Dare, our oracle, spoke a prophecy that sounded even worse than what the shadow guy said.

. . . . .

**JAMES**

All of my life I had been a hunter, but not the kind that shoots buck. I and the rest of my massive extended family spent our lives hunting down demons, vampires, and other creatures of darkness. Then one day my mother took me to Long Island, New York, where we were attacked by Cyclopes and I ended up in a camp for Greek demigods. I was told that I was going to get claimed by one of these pagan deity guys, but instead I was claimed by someone very different. As it turns out, I'm the son of Michael the Archangel, making me a Nephilim. I've begun to develop a host of new powers that I don't understand, and things are not going well.

. . . . .

**CARTER**

After a previous confrontation with a Greek demigod named Percy, my sister and I began to investigate the possibility of the Greek myths being real. My sister and I were confronted by a shadowy specter, and then Percy called me through the magical hieroglyph I had drawn on his hand. I came to help, only to find that we had been called on a quest. Taking my flying boat pulled by my griffon Freak, I left with Jason, the son of Jupiter, Percy, the son of Poseidon, and James, the son of Michael.

. . . . .

**JASON**

So we went off together, heading to Utah. There we were supposed to meet a man named John. Along the way we were attacked by a bunch of mortals possessed by demons. When we arrived in Salt Lake City in Utah, we split up to search. Percy was followed by a demon while Carter and I fell under the influence of two of the demons known as the Seven Deadly Sins, Pride and Wrath to be specific.

On the other side of the city James had a talk with John, who turned out to be one of the original Twelve Apostles who were with Christ. After James came and used some cool new Nephilim power to free our minds, John came and told us that the demons were trying to jumpstart the Apocalypse, and that the first Horseman of the Apocalypse, War, was already up and about. Now we need to head to Vatican City, were apparently some powerful holy weapons are hidden that we can use to stop the end of the world. Let's hope nothing goes wrong along the way. Because that **never **happens.


	2. Chapter 1: Total War

War of the Gods: Wrath of the Horsemen

Chapter 1: Total War

**JAMES**

"So, Vatican City?" I asked, rubbing the bump on the back of my head, which Jason and Carter seemed to have as well. "Isn't that where the Pope and all those other important Catholics live? Don't you think they will take offense to us breaking into their vaults?"

"Of course they will," John answered. "They are going to have to get over it. The fate of the world is more important than the pride of the clergy. In fact, a lot of those guys could stand to be taken down a notch or two. Now I wish you luck, but I must go. I cannot help you directly, but I will do what I can behind the scenes."

"Before you go," Percy interjected, "we were confronted by a shadowy being before leaving on this quest. It claimed that Rome, Greece, Egypt, and even Heaven were going to fall. Do you have any idea what that was?"

"Sadie and I were confronted by something just like that," Carter commented.

John's face went white. "What did it look like? Describe it to me."

"I couldn't see much," Percy answered. "There was fog everywhere."

"There was fog everywhere with me too," Carter said, "but I was able to see what looked like a pair of shadowy wings. It spoke of 'the chill touch of death'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"That," John stated, "was Samael, the angel of Death and the fourth, final, and most powerful Horseman of the Apocalypse. The fact that you are still alive after meeting him means that he has not risen fully."

"That's good, right?" I asked hopefully.

"The fact that you met him at all means that you do not have much time. It will not be long before the other Horsemen have risen as well. You must hurry to the Vatican as quickly as possible. I will do what I can to slow the Horsemen's rise." With that he vanished, not with a puff of smoke or a flash of light, but he was simply there one moment and not there the next.

"That guy is pretty strange," Jason muttered.

"Most immortals are," Carter answered. "Sorry for almost killing you, by the way."

Jason laughed. "Sorry for almost killing **you**."

"Break it up ladies," I declared, standing between them. "We have a vault to break into."

"Then let's go," Percy agreed. "Though I think Carter is going to have to get on first. I don't think this lion-bird of his likes me very much."

"Wait," I said, remembering something, "does anyone have a pen and paper?"

"Why?" Jason inquired.

"My family has a place to hide messages somewhere near here. Whenever a member of the family stays in a city they go to that city's nook, just in case there is a message there. We should warn them about what is going on. If it does come to it, my family knows how to fight demons better than anyone else."

So, using Percy's pen/sword as an actual pen for once, as well as some napkins from the internet café, I wrote down a message to my mother and the rest of the family and hid it behind a loose brick in the wall of one of the hundreds of churches in the city. "Alright then," I announced. "Let's go crash the Pope's party."

. . . . .

**SADIE**

"That's one strong barrier," I commented as Uncle Amos and the other members of the House of Life continued to attempt to breach it. "Are you sure you don't want to just try to talk to them? It doesn't look like that barrier is going to break down any time soon."

"It's reinforced by a powerful magical artifact." He responded, sweat running down his face. "Every time we weaken the barrier, that Fleece repairs it." He turned to me then, a serious look on his face. "You have a connection to Isis. Reach out to her and try to make contact. If we are going to break down this shield, we are going to need more than just the House of Life. We are going to need the power of the gods. And you should probably hurry." he looked back at the camp, with an army of kids in Greek armor readying themselves. "They look like they're almost ready to attack."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure!" he exclaimed, cutting me off. He took a breath to calm himself and then spoke again. "Please Sadie. This is the only way we can rescue Carter."

I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching for my connection to Isis. I pulled on it, expecting it to take some time for her to respond, but instead I was suddenly catapulted through the Duat into a throne room full of Egyptian gods. "What is happening?" Isis asked urgently. "We've been able to sense the turmoil happening on earth, but we haven't been able to witness it for ourselves. What is happening?"

"There is a secret camp of Greek demigods," I answered. "Carter vanished while we were searching for information about them, and Amos thinks that they kidnapped him. Now the House of Life is assaulting the magical barrier around the camp."

"So the Greeks weren't satisfied with conquering Egypt the first time?" Isis muttered, rage filling her voice. "They will not get away with it this time! We will shatter this barrier, and then we will take on the Olympians themselves. The demigods will not be able to stand against the House of Life without their gods of Olympus aiding them." I was launched back to earth then, just in time to see a blast of fire from the sky blast the pine tree powering the barrier to cinders. Thunder roared across the sky in response, and in the distance I could see a flying car glowing like the sun facing off against a giant vulture.

"Even the gods go to war this day," Amos muttered as he looked up into the sky. "Let's see whether it is Greece or Egypt that will prevail." With that the House of Life attacked, crossing the barrier into the camp and crossing blades with the heroes of Greece.

. . . . .

**COMMANDER HIGHLAND**

"Sir!" one of the squires exclaimed, running up to me. "The force has crossed into Kentucky and have begun turning north."

"What is a Roman legion consisting entirely of teenagers doing marching across the United States?" I muttered to myself, watching the several television screens before me, showing the images we had been able to get from our cameras. Unfortunately there weren't many of these images, as for some reason these Romans appeared to have some sort of magical shield that hid them from the sight of regular mortals, so it had taken much longer than it should have for us to realize what was going on. It had taken specially enchanted contact lenses and enchanted cameras to even see them for what they really were.

As the commander of the Killers of Devils, or the Moordenaars Van Duivels, it was my job to make sure things like this didn't happen. Sure, the family was more of a loose organization than a real army, but something like this required all hands on deck. Unfortunately, demonic activity was higher than ever before and over a dozen members of the family were uncounted for. That wasn't exactly new, as most members of the family worked alone, but it was still troubling.

"Sir!" another squire, the lowest rank in the family, called, running up. "Cousin Samuel found a note in the hidey-hole in Salt Lake."

"Smart Sam, Regular Sam, or Strong Sam?" I asked. With a family this large, there were bound to be repeated names.

"Smart Sam sir, but that's not the important part," he answered. "It's from James, Ana's kid. He claims to have met John the Beloved, who told him that the demons are trying to jumpstart the Apocalypse. He wanted us to tell his mother that he was alright and that he was doing everything he could to stop it, but that we would need to be prepared."

"So we are to trust the words of a seventeen year old?" the other squire, who was a little over twenty himself, laughed.

"James is known for his strong sense of honesty," I chastised him. "Also, that seventeen year old is a full hunter, a rank which you have yet to receive, Christopher." I looked at the message the squire gave me, sent in the form of a text from Samuel. "While I hesitate to make decisions based on the word of a boy, whatever his rank, if this is true than it would be a grave mistake to dismiss it." I contemplated this some more. "It is said that before the Apocalypse there will be a War of Armageddon… what better to fight a war with than a Roman legion?"

The Romans had the standard of their god Jupiter, and while most of the family knows little about religion, I am not one of them. I knew that these so called "gods" were really demons in disguise, leading people away from the true church. It was a leap, and a grave mistake if I was wrong, but a leader has to make the hard decisions. "Prepare more of the contact lenses," I ordered. "There is a Roman legion quite possibly under demonic control marching across the countryside. We must gather what strength we have and attack before they have a chance to continue their plan. Tomorrow at dawn, we march to war."

. . . . .

The Horseman watched in satisfaction as everything went according to plan. The Greeks and the Egyptians battled, their deities fighting with them. Soon the Romans would face off against the Hunters, and with their gods busy fighting the Egyptians, they could expect no help from them. All of their enemies were too busy fighting each other to face the real threat. True, the angels were not yet involved in the war, but they would not interfere, not directly at least. They rarely did, and this time it would be far too late. There were also the children going on the quest to Vatican City in Rome, but his brothers would deal with them soon enough.

The war was finally here. After all these millennia waiting, the final war, the greatest far that there would ever be, was finally here. He would bathe in the blood of billions as the tide of war swept across the world. No one would be safe, not gods or heroes, not sorcerers or hunters. The war had arrived, and War greeted it gladly. Soon his brothers, Famine, Pestilence, and Death would rise, and the end would come. And thus the world would end. He uttered a harsh laugh, all living things within a thousand miles feeling a shiver run down their spine.


End file.
